One Thing
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: Just a fluufy little one shot. The begining of the story is a bit of a summery. I was bored... Review plese!


**Hmmm, I was bored. I also told myself I had to put something up this weekend... I have low gumption for my other stories right now. I have a feeling something this coming week will motivate me. So to tie you over until then I give you this!**

_**disclaimer: I would love to own Gee Nicks but I don't. HOWEVER I do own this little plot.**_

**One Thing**

One warm summer day Georgia was on a park swing all by herself. She was just thinking about life and how she did appreciate singleness, but you could only go without snogging for so long. Her and her boyfriend had broken up about a month ago. It was because she realized (after about a year) that the only reasons she liked him were that he was in a band, good looking, and Italian. It was a tough break up but she felt much happier after.

Lately she had been hanging out a lot with her good "mate" Dave the Laugh, and she was starting to think she wanted to be more than just mates. Georgia felt really comfortable with him and she usually ended up snogging him anyway. So she was planing on telling Dave how she felt later that day...

_**saturday august, 3rd**_

_**12:40 p.m.**_

_**park**_

Swinging, by myself. Total shocker. I need to get a boyfriend. I hope Dave says yes, because he must like me since he keeps snogging me all the time.

"Hey Kittykat! What are you doing all by yourself?" Dave said out of no where. It scared me so much I fell of my swing.

"Dave! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Kitty, but you can' just leave a gorgeous girl by herself. There are pervs in the park you know." He smiled at me.

God he's so gorgy, I think I'm starting to go jelloid. I cannot let him know this, so I just looked at him in a looking way.

"Here." He said. Then he held out a hand to help me up (and for the dim ones I do not me he ripped of a hand and held it out to me). I took it and pulled myself up.

When I was on my feet Dave didn't let go of my hand and he just started looking me straight in the eye. We are literally centimeters apart. Oh, why does he do this to me? Lately it has been worse than it ever was with the previous sex gods.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Hey." He smiled again.

"So..."

Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Err, I was maybe wondering if, uh...you would like to um...maybe err uh..." God I'm turning into Ellen.

"Gee, spit out Ellen and get on with it." I felt my cheeks go red.

"Yeah, um... Doyouwannabemyboyfriend?" I said really fast.

Dave smiled. "What?"

"Um, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I bit my bottom lip.

His grin got even bigger. "Why, do I make you go jelloid?" Then he ran his hand through my hair and stepped a bit closer to me so our lips are extremely close to touching.

"Nung."

He laughed once then said, "I'll take that as a yes." He paused and put his hand on the side of my face. "I'll answer your question now." Then he kissed me, number five with a hint of six and nip libbling.

So is that a yes, or is it a I'm just going to keep snogging you but not go out with you? Why couldn't he just say yes, that would make things so much more simple for me. Much less thinking.

_**five minutes later**_

Dave pulled back and looked at me grinning his gorgy cheeky grin.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly keeping his eyes locked on mine.

I sighed with relief then smiled. "Good. Very good." I pursed my lips, what now?

_**one second later**_

I'm sooo stupid. Really.

_**another second later**_

I stepped back closer to Dave and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer.

"I think we should get back to snogging now." I said.

"Definitely, but one thing." He said pulling back from my face when I reached up to connect our mouths.

"What?"

Dave looked me deep in the eyes. "I love you Georgia."

.God. Dave just said he loves me! YESSSSS!

"I love you to." I said, then I reached up and gave Dave the snog of my life.

**So yeah, just a fluffy little one shot. I had fun writing it, as I do any Gee/Dave fluff. I actually lay in my bed at night just thinking this stuff up. I have like ten other stories in my head. Some of them...not so well, haha nvm. I'll update my other story soon...ish. I promise!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


End file.
